Tearstained Letters
by Jewelieishness
Summary: Dark, angsty letters from the Mews to you. The fourth wall has been burned down. R&R!
1. Laugh

**Author's Notes: I don't really favor Mint over Ichigo that much, but this one is written from Mint's POV, and she is /conceited/, so...yeah. Also, the fourth wall will be shattering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Laugh**

Hello, Readers.

This is Aizawa Mint. I bet you're wondering why I've written to someone as insignificant as you; and I wonder as well. But then I remember why...because nobody else will listen.

Sure, I have my fellow Mews. But you expect me to turn to one of them? I mean, Retasu would listen, but she might accidentally blab or something. You don't even have to be convincing to get any bit of gossip out of her. And the rest of them...I'm not excessively close to Purin-chan, and Zakuro-'nee-sama is too busy to listen to my rants. And Ichigo is out of the question.

You ask me why? I say, now we're getting to the point of this letter. Ichigo absolutely nauseates me. She's ugly, stupid, annoying, and above all, a crybaby. I, on the other hand, am beautiful, intelligent, graceful, and it takes a lot to make me even tremor. In simpler terms...

I am better than her in _every single way_.

So why does she still get all the guys? I have more personality in my pinky finger than she does in her entire body, _multiplied_. What is so interesting about her? Why don't I get a love interest? How come she gets that Aoyama boy, Shirogane-san, _and _Kish, while I'm sitting over here, unloved? Even the other Mews...at least there are hinted implications of romance pairings for them! Retasu gets so many scenes with Shirogane-san and Pai, Purin-chan actually calls Tart 'Taru-Taru', and there are implications of Zakuro-onee-sama with Akasaka-san, and even Pai! (She once said that she'd rather pair up with a toilet than any of the aliens, by the way.)

What about me? I get no special, cute, heart-warming scenes with any of the boys! I mean, there was one episode with Seiji-onii-sama, but he's my brother! Why?! How come a dirty, disgusting piece of vermin like Ichigo can have three suitors at the same time while I sit in a corner, ignored by all?! What do the authors and authoresses pair me up with in fanfictions? A teacup? Do I even get paired up, I wonder? I haven't read any of their works, so I wouldn't know, but I'd bet on my mansion that I am more ignored than any of the other Mews!

Ah, now I'm on the website. It looks like they pair me with Akasaka-san, Kish, and Pai. That's wonderful, I'm not ignored. I'm touched, really. But have I a single scene with any of these men, though? No. Did Ikumi-sama hate me or something? It seems so...

Well, this doesn't surprise me at _all._ Ichigo gets the most fanfictions written about her than any other Mew. The retard gets more than thirty pages full of fiction, and I get a measly five. Retasu also has five, Purin-chan gets four, and 'nee-sama gets four as well. That means she gets more fiction written about her than the rest of us put together. Now I'm not touched.

In fact, I laugh.

I thought the fanfiction world was always more sensible. They would pair up characters that belonged together, even though it wasn't canon for some strange reason, and they'd give the lesser characters more attention. In the Tokyo Mew Mew fandom, it doesn't seem so. I'm laughing, because it's so revolting I think I might throw up.

Oh, look, I did. It's a very weird shade of green...even Retasu wouldn't appreciate it. And green is her favorite color.

I think I'm becoming delusional. Thank you, writers, for wiping away the rest of my sanity. And more thanks goes to Ichigo.

I laugh at you, stupid cat.

Sincerely, Aizawa Mint

* * *

**No offense meant to the Ichigo fans and writers... Remember, this one is from Mint-chan's POV, not mine. R&R!**


	2. Smile

**Author's Notes: About time I updated. xD Apologies, I've had too much fun in the Mermaid Melody fandom. This time we have Purin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew Mew.**

**---**

**Chapter Two - Smile**

**---**

Hello, everybody.

You might wonder why I'm not speaking in third person or saying 'na no da' at the end of each sentence...

It's all an act.

Purin-chan is the most hyper and fun one, isn't she? That's what you all say. That's what you all believe.

You don't get it, do you? How can anybody be that happy?

Have you ever heard that the happier a person seems to be, the sadder their soul is? It makes sense, doesn't it? If you really thought about it, if you honestly thought about it for more than five minutes. My mother is dead, my father doesn't care, I have to take care of five children everyday _and_ save the world on top of that -

I am twelve years old.

Only twelve years old. So I smile. I smile so that they will leave me alone, I smile so that nobody will pity me. Pity is not a feeling I need. If people pitied me, they might offer help and money...but I don't want it. I don't want to be a burden on other people. It's not their fault that mother died, and it's not their fault that father doesn't care. So it's really not their problem. It touches me that they want to help, but really, I don't want to take their hard-earned money.

But I do want it. I don't want to take it, though...I want to earn it. I want to prove that I can live under these conditions. I don't know who I'm trying to prove something to, or why I need to prove this. Maybe to myself. Maybe I need to reassure myself that everything will be okay in the end. I don't know. I really don't know.

My character seems so simple, doesn't it? That happy yellow monkey girl. Reputation of rarely crying. That good girl, obedient and innocent. So positive...

Has anyone thought about my character this way? An intricate, well designed girl with problems. Problems and self doubt and everything someone at the age of twelve suffers.

But I dare to say I have more issues than just wondering if my figure is too plump or if the boy I like likes me back. I have to keep this happy mask over my face constantly and never let it drop.

I know, eventually it will drop. And I will be seen as what I really am, and nobody will want to even know me.

But until then, I smile.

Smiling,

Fong Purin

**---**

**I think I did a good job with that...Next up, Retasu! Meanwhile, R&R!**


	3. Stutter

**Author's Notes: I actually considered discontinuing this because I had no idea what to write for Retasu...but then **_**Mew Mayonaka**_** comes along and gives me ideas! So sankyuu very muchly, and I hope you all enjoy. This time it's not as angsty because I have a soft spot for aquatic creatures. -Huggles.-**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Because of Retasu's apparent shojo manga obsession, I don't own Furuba, Mermaid Melody, Pretty Cure, or SM, either.**

**---**

**Chapter Three - Stutter**

**---**

Dearest Readers,

I know that I'm not very special.

Yes, I'm Mew Lettuce, heroine and one of the five lights of hope for the Earth, infused with animal DNA, for goodness' sake, and that this would make anyone incredibly exceptional. But if you take that away, I'm really nothing. All of my classmates see that.

I wish we were allowed to show everybody that we were Mews. Maybe then people wouldn't tease me so much! They'd be impressed, perhaps, or think I'm a freak, but be too scared of my powers to say anything - how easy life would be!

Constantly, I hear my bullies praising the Mews, including Mew Lettuce. Inside, I can't help but think about how hypocritical they are - they beat and tease the girl that they idolize. How ironic, isn't it? It sort of makes me laugh, but I don't want to laugh in front of them and make them hurt me even more, so I try to choke back the sick, twisted giggles...that's why my speech pattern is filled with stutters.

Sometimes, I wonder if it's really worth it. I should just cackle openly at them and bear the full weight of their scorn instead of stuttering, shouldn't I? Stuttering makes them hate me even more because they think I'm trying to imitate some good samaritan from a shojo manga, like Honda Tohru from _Fruits Basket_ or Nanami Lucia from _Pichi Pichi Pitch_ or Tsukino Usagi from _Sailor Moon_...

If I were a character in any of those manga, though, I think I'd rather be somebody like Sohma Isuzu or Caren or Meioh Setsuna. Someone who everyone either admires or is too afraid of to tease. Someone with a nicely sized ego, not big, but enough to have no self-esteem issues...

I'd bet they'd laugh really hard if they found out that I read manga. Especially magical girl.

It's not that they have anything against manga...it's just that they think magical girl is too cliched and cute for their more 'mature' tastes, as they say. And wouldn't you have a field day if you found out that your bullying victim enjoys the exact kind of book that you hate?

Oh, one of them is at the door. Apparently they're looking for me...? Oh no, so _that's _where volume two of _Futari wa Pretty Cure _went...I'm in for it now. Let's hope I can hold in the chuckles this time as blood gushes from my nose...

Signing out,  
Midorikawa Retasu


End file.
